He's Hurting Me
by I-noBitchWitch
Summary: This is a short story I've written. This is the first chapter. This is my interpretation on the relationships between I-no, and That Man.    ;; This is my first time publishing here on FanFic, so I hope I do well.


**CONTENT WARNING. GRAPHIC AND DESCRIPTIVE SEXUAL AND BRUTAL VIOLENT CONTENT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT… LEAVE NOW.**

**WARNING NUMBER TWO. IF YOU REALLY DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF….. RUN AWAY!**

Lying on her side, she felt a sharp pain on her ankles. Her vision in a daze as she came to. Another one of those nights it seemed. She slowly sat herself up, her hands were sore, every bone in her body ached as she moved to sit up shakily on the floor. Looking around her, things became clearer, she was there again. Her lips were swollen and her throat ached so much it hurt to even breathe. Stripped of clothing, probably her dignity… yepp… Her dignity too as she felt the sticky mess between her legs, and under her on the floor. A smell rising up as she moved more, It was putrid… a foul smell. It was a strong smell of sex and shame. Her head ached in pain, her body covered in deep cuts that had been healing on their own. Looking down to her ankles, she had shackles there again. /He/ had chained her to the wall to keep her from doing anything inconvenient. 

I-no looked about her surroundings, she couldn't hardly remember everything that had been done to her this time. Though flashes of the memories began flowing in, like a sick disease, this happened every time she sat through it, waiting for it to be over. Why must she sit and remember this, how did it begin?

I-no had been doing a few jobs for That Man, some that had been taking her a few more days than it should have been. She was sent out to stalk the Holy Order and bring in new information about any others added to the order. She'd been stalling on doing so, enjoying a little time out in the sunlight, more avoiding that she hadn't been able to get close.

She'd been caught off guard by Sol Badguy, standing in her way once again; she had no choice but to defend herself and retreat. His distractions were annoying enough with his pathetic taunts on his abilities being superior. Skulking around the polluted city she was suddenly caught by Justice. The woman was seriously nasty, and was a full blown gear, the first one completed. She was the one That Man usually used for his dirty work...He used everyone for it…

I-no was trailing around the outskirts of the city, singing along with her own music, taking some piece out for her. Strumming at her guitar as she pranced along the cobble stone sidewalk she sang aloud, "I've never been confronted with my own thoughts.. They don't bother me when I'm alone~. Can you come over here and save me, cause he won't stop.. Now get him of his fucking throne. "She sang before sprouting her wings from magic and floating up to sit on the edge of a large building. Continuing her song, "Caution the floor's wet... in here ... been crying~ I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying~ … I don't know what... he's capable of doing~… But he's hurting me~" Strumming along for singing again. "It's not my fault I made him lose his temper... I should know better than to talk to loud... There's no one out there who could love me better... I'm not like you, you are too proud~ Caution... the floors wet… in here been crying. I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying… I don't know what he's capable of doing~... But he's hurting... me~…Don't leave me! Please believe me! Baby there is! I can explain~! Please love me, please need me! Oohh~!" Singing out in melodic tunes, she swayed slightly where she sat, strumming and softening the tune. "I've never been confronted with my own thoughts… they don't bother me when I'm alone… Can you come over and save me 'cause he won't stop… now get him off his fucking throne…"

Her singing and playing slowly came to a stop as she let out a gentle breath, trying her hardest to relax; her singing usually did that for her. She sat onto the bass of her guitar, and drifted up to the top of a building. She took a seat on a large gargoyle lying against its back between the wings. Thinking there she would be at least hidden from sight to catch a small dose of sleep. She closed her eyes as she stared at the clouds above, clouds made of pollution and smog. The city was a nasty place. Sighing, she finally fell asleep there on the back of the gargoyle.

Just when she believed herself to be in a deep sleep she opened her eyes, getting the creeping sensation that something was watching her. As she opened her eyes, none other than Justice stood over her. Her eyes widening in dismay, she went to bolt away. In her laps of only waking from sleep, justice slipped her tail around I-no's throat and stopped her form proceeding in escape.

"I-no! You have been slacking again! Did you not learn last time what would come of you for hiding from That Man." Justice screeched behind that mask that hid her face. I-no gripped at the binding of that tail. Closing off her wind pipe unable to concentrate on her magic, Justice easily lifted her from the gargoyle and hoisted her high above the ground. "We are going back to That Man.. to insure your punishment, I-no." Justice said as she took off at her lightning speed back to That Man's quarters. It was hidden away from the city, a murky place worse than the air above.

Even in I-no' struggle for air to her lungs, she regained enough oxygen to spit a slur at the Gear carrying her back to her boss. "Let go of me, stupid puppet!" She shouted only resorting to choking and coughing more before being slung to the cold ground. Justice stood over her using her massive foot to slam down onto her torso, I-no could hear an audible snap to a few of her ribs, though she refused to let out even a single cry of pain. Clenching her teeth, she rolled her eyes back fighting the scream that built in her now aching lungs. If Justice had a face she's be grinning, she enjoyed giving the raven haired woman pain, as it was always a pain for her to have to retrieve her when she would bolt off in resistance.

That Man stood there in his cloak and garbs, covered so that the outside world was unable to see him. Staring down at I-no there on the floor in her crippling pain. He tilted his head almost turning it to the side completely, in that… creeper sort of fashion.

"Why do you keep running away I-no~? Don't you like it here?" He asked in a sly and dastardly coy manner. As if he did not know why she would ever run away from him. His head turning back to the opposite side with a giggle coming from him, His voice was that of a higher tone, like a crazed old man almost.

The pain filling her entire core as her eyes rolled back again with Justice's foot twisted against her back. The feeling of her ribs shifting inside her was a little more than her body could handle as she collapsed the dim lighting of the area turning black.

Once she'd woken, I-no had found herself bound on a strange apparatus that held her legs and arms out and apart. A panic running through her spine as she looked around the dark room, she was unable to see past her nose until suddenly the lights flashed on. The large apparatus that she was strapped to felt different. Attempting to bring herself down from it, a strong voltage was sent through her right arm as she had tugged at it roughly, biting her tongue almost literally to the idea of letting out a single scream or utter of pain until the voltage stopped. Physically struggling only seemed to cause negative reactions.

"Dammit…how... hnn." I-no attempted a destruction spell to free herself, only to be electrocuted throughout her entire body. Clenching her teeth again at the painful jolt as it slowly ended again. She was in a little bit of a daze as her vision had been blurred looking around the bright room. She could see a figure off to her far right as her vision started to clear up again.


End file.
